


Satisfaction feels like a distant memory

by xthranduilx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom Clarke, F/F, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lexa, fluff at the end, lexa is all about consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthranduilx/pseuds/xthranduilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is confused after Lexa kissing her, arguments, apologies and rough sex follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows right after 2x14, but it goes a little AU, where the sky people and the grounders don’t attack until the next day. None of that betrayal stuff, oh no!  
> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!

_Lexa is breathing heavily as she leans over Clarke and starts placing gentle kisses on her neck. Her teeth are slowly sliding over the blonde’s collarbone. Clarke could smell Lexa’s distinctive aroma of sweat, forest leaves and soap combined. The dark haired woman bites into Clarke’s neck and that results in a prolonged moan._

  
Clarke’s eyes jerk open and she is short of breath. Ever since Lexa kissed her Clarke has been having extremely inappropriate dreams about the Commander. She steadies her breathing and stands up to have a glass of water. It’s around midnight but she knows she won’t be able to fall asleep, because they are attacking mount weather tomorrow. Then she hears something from outside her tent, footsteps maybe? She looks around and focuses her eyes on her gun and as she leans to grab it she hears a familiar voice,

  
‘Clarke, are you asleep?’ it’s Lexa and Clarke relaxes.

  
‘No, you can come in’ Lexa steps into the tent and she looks straight at Clarke. The blonde has a confused expression on her face which makes Lexa look away.

  
‘I’m sorry, I just wanted to talk to you, because I have trouble sleeping but if you’re uncomfortable with my presence I can leave.’Lexa says not entirely sincere.

  
The blonde takes a couple steps towards the Commander.  
‘I can’t sleep either, there’s too much at stake and I’m so worried for Bellamy , everything depends on him and we’re still not there, it’s just so…’Clarke doesn’t finish her sentence.

  
‘Bellamy’ Lexa sighs ‘you’re really worried for him. Do you have feelings for him?’  
Clarke looks up, anger on her face ‘none of your business’ she says bitterly, even though she knows that will make Lexa angry, Clarke can’t help it, she is too nervous around the first girl she ever kissed.

  
‘Very well’ Lexa says way too formally ‘I’ll be leaving then, good night, Clarke of the sky people. Let us rest tonight, so we can win tomorrow.’ As Lexa leaves the tent Clarke starts to be sorry for her outburst, but her pride wouldn’t let her do anything about it.

  
***

  
The Commander's mind is blank, she could have never imagined someone would talk to her like that, let alone the girl she has shown affection to. She notices a few of her people still talking around a campfire and she nods to her guard. He knows what to do, so she goes to her tent to take off her war paint. As soon as she goes to her tent a young girl steps in and nods in agreement. Everyone considers it an honour if the Commander wants to spend a night with you. The young girl starts undressing and usually Lexa would stop her to ask her name and if she’s sure about what is going to happen. But the dark haired girl is too pissed off to think of that, she just pulls the girl into her arms and starts kissing her. Her lips are sore, unlike Clarke’s, even though she has lived on the ground for a month now, the sky people commander has the softest skin. Lexa tries to stop thinking about Clarke Griffin and enjoy her company. The girl in her arms is so unsure that Lexa stops for a second and looks her into the eyes.

  
‘Are you okay?’ she says in Trigedasleng. The girl slightly shakes her head and Lexa steps away. What was she even thinking; she would never force anyone against their will. The girl doesn’t move, neither starts putting her clothes on. Lexa opens her mouth to tell her to leave when she hears someone outside. She steps towards the tent entrance when a certain blonde bursts in, short of breath, obviously running and angry.

  
‘Clarke, what is it? You’re not supposed to come into my tent without my permission.’

  
‘Do I look like I give a damn?’ Clarke raises her voice ‘you don’t get to be nice to me, kiss me and then act like its ok to be just friends, to ask me about my feelings, you sentenced Finn to die, I had to kill him, because of you!’ she is yelling.

  
Lexa waves her head to the girl and she pulls her clothes off and leaves. Clarke notices her and blushes a little.  
‘I.. I’m sorry, if I… interrupted’ she stutters.

  
‘You didn’t but that doesn’t mean you can get away with talking to me like that and coming in like this. I am the Commander, I have rules.’ Lexa is the angry one now.

  
‘I’ll tell her to come back and you can finish whatever you were doing’ Clarke turns around. But Lexa grabs her by the arm and says ‘You will do no such thing, I was not going to…’

  
‘It’s really no concern of mine’

  
‘It’s not’ yet I can’t get you out of my head, crosses Lexa's mind.

  
‘So let go of me then.’ Clarke whispers.

  
‘If you wanted me to do that why did you come here?’ Lexa says, looking Clarke right in the eyes. Whatever grunges they had were non-existing. There is so much in the air, but the two girls decide to not speak their minds. Clarke gets closer to Lexa and the commander steps back, but that just makes the leader of the sky people get closer. Lexa is almost pinned to the wall when Clarke leans in to kiss her. Soft and gentle lips meet at first; but when Lexa doesn’t resist Clarkes presses her body onto her and kisses her harder and hungrily. The dark haired girl is pressed to the wall, something she wouldn’t allow to anyone, but the blonde has her whipped around her finger. Not that she will ever admit that.

  
***

  
Clarke breaks the kiss to take a breath and opens her eyes to look at the girl in front of her and Lexa opens her mouth to speak.

  
‘I thought you said you weren’t ready for a relationship.’

  
‘This is not a relationship.’ Clarke states ‘I just really want to kiss you and…’she hesitates.

  
‘Yes?’ Lexa says while smiling a little.

  
‘I’ve never been with a girl before, but I just want to rip your clothes off and take you.’

  
‘Don’t let me stand in your way then.’ Lexa says and kisses Clarke. The blonde responds hungrily and she slides her tongue on Lexa’s lower lip which makes her open her mouth and allow her entrance. Their tongues clash together and start to dance. Their hands are all over each other, Clarke’s right leg goes up to Lexa’s hips. Her back is pinned to the wall but Clarke’s body still presses on, giving up how aroused and wanting she is. They continue kissing, time has stopped in their little paradise, they have both forgotten about the fight the next day, nothing else exist besides them. And that’s what they need for now.  
Lexa pulls off to take a breath and says ‘I’ve never taken you for a dominant one.’

  
‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Commander.’ Clarke says barely controlling herself and starts kissing Lexa on the neck. Not the gentle kisses from her dream, she bites her and Lexa moans, which makes Clarke smile. She needs her, wants her and she doesn’t intend to be tender. She continues kissing Lexa’s neck and her hands are exploring the Commander’s body. Lexa pulls her head up and kisses her again, mouths open, their tongues sliding against each other. Clarke stops the kiss as she sucks Lexa’s lower lip and bites it. A soft moan escapes Lexa’s mouth.

  
‘You like it, don’t you?’ Clarke teases.

  
‘You’re rough. I love it!’

  
‘Well then!’ says Clarke deviously as she starts undressing Lexa. She unbuckles all the little belts holding Lexa’s gear. She removes her shirt and she leads the Commander to the bed, still holding some of the belts. Clarke pushes Lexa gently on the bed and she pulls the her pants down. Lexa is so beautiful, right there in front of her naked and vulnerable.

  
‘Can I?’ Clarke says as she pulls Lexa’s arm up about to tie her to the bed.

  
‘You bet!’ Lexa responds excited. Clarke smiles and she ties both the dark haired girl’s hands to the ends of the traveler’s bed. It’s not so tight but it’s enough to make both the girls aroused with need and fire for each other. Clarke leans over and Lexa is ready for the kiss, she even gets herself a little up, but Clarke pulls away and says smilingly.

  
‘No, no, we’ll play by my rules!’ Clarke gently kisses Lexa between her breasts and Lexa stops breathing waiting for the blonde to remove her bra, but Clarke slightly shakes her head and continues kissing her lower and lower. Her lips are on Lexa’s stomach and she keeps going down and she pulls Lexa’s panties down and she slides them down her legs and throws them in the air. She kisses her inner thighs and avoids where Lexa wants to be kissed the most. Clarke slides her tongue around Lexa’s clit and she feels how much the Commander needs her but she doesn’t say a word.

  
‘What is it, Commander, you look frustrated?’ Clarke plays innocent.

  
‘Clarke… I need you… please!’ she sighs.

  
‘Please what?’

  
‘Please, fuck me!’

  
‘That’s not what I want you to call me!’ says the blonde. And she is well aware that Lexa knows what she means.

  
‘Yes, mistress!’ Lexa breathes heavily and she can’t believe that she is enjoying being the sub.

  
That’s what Clarke needs and she kisses Lexa’s clit. That results in a soft moan from Lexa. Clarke licks her and she can feel how wet the Commander is as she keeps working her tongue on Lexa’s most sensitive spot. She sucks on her walls and she finds that bulb of nerves and she gently kisses it. The sounds coming from Lexa’s mouth are making Clarke wet and even needier. She speeds her licking up a little bit and she could hear Lexa’s breaths being faster and louder. And just as she is on the verge of coming Clarke stops and Lexa is short of breath. She can’t believe the blonde.

  
‘Oh no! Don’t stop!’ she can barely say.

  
‘Mmm, why?’ Clarke starts going up and kisses Lexa’s neck and then her left breast through her bra.

  
‘You are such a fucking tease! ‘ Lexa sounds agitated.

  
‘Oh really, what are you going to do about it.’ Clarke is smiling as her hand is going up and down Lexa’s thigh.

  
‘I’m going to… Ugh, just finish me already, I need closure. Please, Clarke!’ she has never begged before in her life.

  
‘Uh-oh!’ Clarke teases.

  
‘Mistress!’ Lexa says through gritted teeth.

  
Clarke decides she had tested the Commander’s patience enough so she plunges into her clit and starts licking harder. She feels a new wave of wetness rushing in and the other girl groaning in pleasure. Clarke dipped two fingers into her wetness as she continues working her with her tongue. A low throaty growl rolles up from Lexa’s chest and Clarke knew that she is doing her job very well. She trusted her fingers eagerly, now wanting to give the beautiful girl under her, the closure she desires so feverishly. She trusts one more time and Lexa says something really loud in Trigedasleng, that sounds to Clarke a lot like cursing. Lexa’s walls tighen up, her muscles tense around Clarke’s fingers and she stops licking to her to let Lexa rode out her orgasm. Her whole body is shaking, coming down from the orgasm and Clarke smiles victoriously.

  
‘Fuck that felt good! But enough child’s play, I let you feel superior to me but now it’s time you untie me and I can make all your dreams come true!’ Lexa orderes, still a little short of breathe from her intense cuming.

  
Clarke smirks, but does nothing. She looks at Lexa in expectation.

  
‘Mistress…’ Lexa ads and she sighs.

  
‘That’s a good girl!’ Clarke laughs and she unties Lexa and the second she does Lexa tops het on the bed and catches her in tight grip and kisses her. Clarke expects the kiss to be harsh and urgent, but the Commander’s lips are gentle and loving. Clarke deepens the kiss and tries to move but the taller girl doesn’t allow it. Their kisses become hungrier and hungrier. All Clarke knows is she doesn’t want this moment to end. Lexa continues kissing her anxiously as she starts kissing Clarke’s neck and bites her slightly. Clarke stops breathing so Lexa looks up, worried.

  
‘Are you sure about this?’ she asks.

  
‘I trust you, Heda!’ Clarke answers which makes Lexa kiss her harder. Clarke smiles, knowing she loves the way Clarke called her. Lexa loosens her grip and she starts pulling Clarke’s shirt slowly. As she removes it she gets eager to touch and kiss her so she undresses her quickly, her fingers stumbling upon each other. A small laugh comes out of Clarke’s mouth.

  
‘I had no idea you wanted me this much.’ The shorter girl jokes.

  
Lexa just growls and removes Clarke’s bra. She takes her right nipple into her mouth. Clarke breaths out heavily and put both her hands on Lexa’s head. As Lexa keeps sucking her breasts, the blonde strokes her hair.

  
‘You don’t need to be gentle with me!’

  
‘Oh, I am not!’ Lexa says through her devious smile. Her mouth is still on Clarke’s breast, sucking and biting which makes the blonde gasps. Lexa’s hands get busy untying Clarke’s pants, and then pull them down. She goes up to kiss Clarke’s lips again, hungrily, needy, her hands going up and down the sky girl’s body. The sounds coming out of Clarke’s mouth hint Lexa that she’s enjoying what the dark haired girl is doing to her.  
Clarke’s thoughts were clouded with the pure pleasure she was in. She knew that was against her better judgment, but she didn’t want to stop. Lexa kissing and exploring her body felt heavenly. She could feel that the Commander really cared deeply for her even though she was rough with her body, her hands never stop touching her as if afraid that Clarke’s going to change her mind.

  
‘Please don’t stop!’ Clarke encourages her. And that’s all Lexa needs. She pulls her panties down and plunges three fingers in her.

  
‘Oh, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?’ Lexa says, contently. She starts pumping and soft moans escape Clarke’s chest. The Commander slides her other hand up and down her inner thighs and Clarke’s legs jerk as Lexa’s fingers are working her intense spot. Her fingers thrust in and out and Clarke’s breaths start to come out louder and shorter.

  
‘Heda… please!’ Clarke growls and that’s all Lexa needs. She pumps harder, a few more thrusts and she feels Clarke’s walls clench around her fingers. As a muffled moan comes out Clarke’s mouth and Lexa realizes she’s been biting her hand so people outside can’t hear them. Clarke’s legs are still jerking as she rides out her orgasm.

  
‘Fucking hell!’ she whispers ‘Thank you, Lexa, that was amazing.’Clarke is still short of breath but Lexa smiles victoriously and she kisses her softly on the mouth, but her hands still not leaving the blonde’s body. Clarke notices that and she gently grabs the Commander’s hands and says.

  
‘I’m not going anywhere. Not tonight.’

  
Lexa says nothing, her face looks a little flushed. She nods and lets go off Clarke just to grab a blanket so she could cover her lover in it. She puts a white gown over her and slides next to Clarke. As the two girls lay in silence, Clarke strokes Lexa’s face and puts a loose hair back to its place.  
‘Thank you for letting me do that.’ She whispers and all Lexa do is smile. Clarke kisses her cheek and turns around to fall asleep in the hands she now feels secure in. She doesn’t know what is going to happen the next day but she is ready to embrace it with the girl laying next to her.


End file.
